


The Passing Of A Legend

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N2:  This is set in the ST:XI universe.  Kirk Prime has broken free of the Nexus to live out the remainder of his life with his Spock, when tragedy strikes.    It’s Kirk/Spock of course.   Written in memory of Leonard Nimoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing Of A Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who is mourning Leonard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+is+mourning+Leonard).



Disclaimer: The original Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to JJ.

A/N2: This is set in the ST:XI universe. Kirk Prime has broken free of the Nexus to live out the remainder of his life with his Spock, when tragedy strikes. It’s Kirk/Spock of course.

.~.

The Passing Of A Legend 

.~.  
It was not the universe where Spock was born, but the people and Vulcans who had come to accept the elderly Vulcan as one of their own, mourned him greatly. He had been struck with an incurable disease. The best the doctors could do was make him comfortable. His bondmate, the Kirk of his universe, was at his side as he slowly slipped away as they partook in a meld for the last time.

Many who were close to the Vulcan were in attendance at the memorial service to honor Captain Spock’s service, celebrate his life, and most importantly to help comfort the aged Captain Kirk. Starfleet representatives were on hand. Security was, of course, tight. The Vulcan High Council had five representatives of all different skin colors, two females and three males, who had worked closely with Spock to rebuild their race. They were wearing purple sashes, to honor the House of Surak’s color. 

Young Spock and young Kirk came to pay their respects, to honor the broken bonds that Spock left behind, and to celebrate the ambassador’s katra being released into the universe. The young Enterprise family stood together that day, as did all of Spock Prime’s friends admirers came with flowers and cards. All who were present talked amongst themselves before the ceremony began, sharing stories about Spock.

The ceremony started, with Starfleet praising the Vulcan’s work done to help the Vulcans assimilate to their new planet. They spoke of his dedication to help those less fortunate than himself, of the time and effort that he gave to ensure that his people not only had their basic needs met, but how he also diligently worked to preserve the Vulcan culture as well. They announced that a statue would be built in the capital city on New Vulcan in Spock’s honor, and that they would also dedicate a wing of the Vulcan Science Academy to him. Both would be a fitting tribute to Spock’s legacy. 

Then the floor was opened to anyone who wanted to speak about how Spock touched their life. While not truly his father, Sarek gave a wonderful speech with plenty of human colloquialisms and even one colorful metaphor to honor Spock Prime’s dual heritage. Young Spock wished that his mother could be there, as she would appreciate the humor in his words, but he knew that she was there in spirit, as were the friends and family of Spock’s own universe. Next, several officials gave speeches that were somewhat vague concerning Spock’s service in the Starfleet of the other universe, but they didn’t resonate very well with the crowd. 

Then the moment that they all had been waiting for arrived. Dressed in his old uniform, Elder Kirk stepped up to the podium to give his speech. He spoke of Spock’s great deeds, of his personal battle with emotions and his eventual acceptance of them. He spoke of how Spock hadn’t been perfect and had faced many inward demons, but that there could never be a more perfect mate in his eyes. There wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd, who had learned of all the struggles that the elder Spock and Kirk had gone through to be together. 

Young Kirk and young Spock noticed that he quoted the speech that he had given at Spock’s first funeral. 

“Of my friend, I can only say this: Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most.. human.”

After that, Kirk tried to crack a joke about if Spock was there, he’d take offense at being called human, but it fell flat. It was evident to the audience that Kirk was experiencing unbearable pain. His eyes were haunted with the terrible burden of being the one left behind. He tried to say more, but found he couldn’t go on with his speech. Kirk just stood there awkwardly, staring out at the crowd, searching for a face that wasn’t there. People began to whisper among themselves, not sure what to do.

On an impulse, Young Kirk hopped up on the stage. He walked up to the grieving Kirk and embraced his elder counterpart for a few moments. He wasn’t sure, but he thought the hug might help the old man. Then Young Spock stepped forward. He gave the Vulcan salute to Elder Kirk and spoke the accompanying words, which caused the old man to burst into tears. Young Spock looked back at his bondmate, who nodded. So young Spock came up on stage and stiffly hugged Elder Kirk. He didn’t dare try a meld, as it was obvious that Kirk was quite unstable from the severing of the t’hy’la bond. But he comforted Elder Kirk as best he could. Young Kirk and Spock helped escort the old man offstage, helping him back to his seat as the crowd applauded. Then they returned to their place in the crowd. Kirk grabbed Spock’s hand, and they shared a look of knowing that, one day, this would eventually be their fate to be separated.

They found Elder Kirk after the ceremony ended. The young couple knew that Kirk needed to talk about Spock, that it would help him with the grieving process. So they listened.

“Spock always spoke of possibilities,” Kirk said with a bit of a sniffle. “He truly believed that, as t’hy’la, we would be reunited after death. I choose to believe that he’s right.”

Elder Kirk steeled himself, as if readying himself for battle. “But I’m here now, and I will continue his work until it’s my time to take that next great adventure which awaits us all.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When I see the two of you, you give me hope. Don’t ever lose sight of what’s important, of your love for each other. God knows, Spock and I wasted too many days apart. But that is not your fate.” He smiled for the first time that day. “You have already found what Spock and I didn’t know we were missing. I know you will accomplish great things together. I believe that Kirks and Spocks of any universe would be drawn together. Our story is written in the stars, and I hope it will be remembered forever.”

.~.

End

.~.

A/N: I haven’t been active in the Trek fandom for a while, but it will always be near and dear to my heart. I was reminded what K/S meant to me and wanted to commemorate that. I wrote this in light of Leonard Nimoy’s passing. I know he meant so much to so many people, not just as Spock, but in the way that he lived his life with compassion and generosity. I also greatly admire his film ‘Never Forget’ dealing with remembering the fate of the Jews during the holocaust, a cause that I know was personal for him. I was privileged enough to meet him at a convention for five seconds when I had my picture taken with him and Shatner. I will cherish that picture it forever.

I know a lot of you guys are probably feeling sad right now, and I share in that pain. I hope that the internet will explode with messages of gratitude for all that Leonard has done for humanity. Let us comfort each other, and honor Leonard by working towards a future where all of us can live in the spirit of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.  
We’ll miss you Leonard! I hope you find peace, wherever you are.


End file.
